Windflower
by byrdiesinging
Summary: Kanda is trapped by his own Mother. But when she kills herself, Kanda has nothing left. So he leaves his home for something better. KandaxEveryone, Mainly Yullen AU
1. Dear Mother

Windflower

Disclaimer: I don't own.

Rating: M for later stuff.

AN: Hey guys, its me again, I kinda abandoned my other fic Alice Walker, but I'll update is as soon as I can, but for now I'm going to be starting a new fic. Anywho, please enjoy, feel free to flame, review, the like. Begin the story-ing!

"Please don't go! I love you!"

Kanda scowled at the voice, the soft voice of his soft mother pitifully crying out to his bastard, stupid prick of a father.

"I love you! I _love_ you! Don't leave me!"

He could hear her sniffling and hear tears in her eyes and hear pleading and fear in her voice. The soft voice of his soft mother, he could hear her wanting with every fiber in her body that that stupid jackass would stay.

"Honey, I can't, you know I can't, please. You know." Stupid prick.

"I'll do anything! Just, please, don't leave! Don't!" He could envision his poor beautiful mother in his mind, her long thin fingers grasping at that guys pant leg, begging.

He could hear that guy sigh, the front door slam shut, his mother squeal in delight.

Kanda knew, he knew every time, that damned guy would come back to fuck her and then leave the next morning. Kanda was sickened by how his father made her. Every time he came back it was like this. She would cook so much food, no one could eat that much, she was so excited.

"Kanda, daddy's coming back, daddy's coming back." She would dress him nice. Presentable, like Kanda had to impress his own father.

Because he did.

Every time. Every fucking time.

When things would be turning up for once, he'd come back. That stupid fucker would come back and ruin everything.

And the walls were too thin and his hearing too sharp. He could hear every wound, every noise of their apparent lovemaking. It was disgusting. His mother, his darling beautiful mother and that monster who was never home only to pillage and burn whatever happiness or hope ever existed for whatever short amount of time. He came back to remind them, look don't get to excited without me.

Don't get too fucking excited Yuu. Don't get too out of hand. He could remember every morning, that sick bastard of a father would leave. Kanda wouldn't even try to say anything. They all knew. It was so obvious.

"Watch her, Yuu."

That's all he would say, and Kanda, dear Kanda, being a good obedient boy, would. He didn't know whether it was because of fear, or love. Not for that man. But for his darling mother. And then she would wake up, husbandless again, on another trip, another filming opportunity. Kanda was a messenger to the two of them. The stupid bastard didn't have enough guts or pride to tell her himself, he was a piece of shit.

She would scream, cry, drink and drink and drink until she was raging drunk. Passed out drunk, and Kanda hated it. Kanda hated her look, her expression of hopelessness, her eyes red and crying all the time. She'd cry and drink and repeat cycle, she wouldn't cook. Kanda became mother, he took care of her. He watched her. He knew what she could do. When she was like this, the house felt even emptier that usual, when she was like this, the blinds were closed and she ignored everything. Disregarded everything, laundry, cleaning the house, Kanda.

And after about a week of two, the initial shock would pass, she'd be back to normal. She'd be cooking again.

Color in her cheeks.

Then he'd come back.

That god damned man.

And repeat cycle.

Kanda was responsible, he hated his home. He hated his father. He either came home to a mother so drunk she didn't even recall who she was, much less who he was, or to a mother cooking to much food, and he knew that that stupid man would be coming back.

"He'll be back tomorrow."

"Kanda, give it another day, he'll be back."

She was the queen of "tomorrow" and he didn't get it, he didn't see what his darling mother saw in that guy, that fucking son of a bitch. That guy who stripped hope and whatever happiness there ever was in the house.

Kanda was twelve.

Days before Christmas.

Dad says he's coming home, he called and promised, not like his promises carry any weight at all. Mother, being lovesick as she is, cooked like there was no tomorrow. She made everything, stuffed a turkey, chicken rolls, green bean casserole, deviled eggs, salads with pine nuts and spinach mandarin orange sauce. Sweet, salty, cakes with 12 inch diameters, she made pies, cookies, pastries. She went and decorated the entire interior of the house with holiday décor. She went and bought a ten foot tall tree, hung lights, popcorn, candles. She hung ornaments of every color, shape and pattern imaginable. Wreaths of monstrous size were hung about the outside of the house, as were lights.

The house looked make believe.

She bought a new dress for herself, a new suit for Kanda.

"Perfect, we'll have a perfect Christmas."

Trees, ornaments, ribbons, lights, colors.

"Everything is perfect, this is going to be so perfect Kanda!" She couldn't even contain her happiness.

She couldn't wait for him to come back. She couldn't wait for him to come back and ruin everything.

But he could. Kanda could wait.

He didn't want that bastard to come back. Why couldn't she see that she was better than him? Why couldn't she see how blind she was? She wanted to cling on to this, this man. This man who wasn't faithful. This man who slept around with his co-workers. This man who she had the stupidity to marry.

She didn't see it.

She was so blind.

Christmas eve.

Everything was ready. She was dressed in her gown. A beautiful gown that swept the floor. Purple and brown and grey sequins. Soft and silky. She was shining, her hair up and immaculate. And Kanda, dressed in his new suit.

"Oh, this is going to be so perfect, I can feel it, want this to be perfect."

This scared Kanda, he knew, perfect was always too much to ask for.

But he wouldn't let it show, he put on a good face for his mother as she busied herself, checking the food, her hair, her makeup. She wanted perfect.

Then a phone call.

Mother picks up, fingers shaking with excitement.

"Honey!"

"What?"

Suddenly sobs. "What? What do you mean you can't make it? You promised! You said…"

Screaming. "Why? Why? What's more important to you, huh? Yuu and I or your stupid bitch that I know you're fucking? It's because of her right? Its because that that stupid blond bitch right? Because of…"

"Wait, no, that's not what it sounded…Please no! Please!"

"NO! NO! NO NO NO NO!"

"Please, please John, Please! Don't!" She was on the floor now, clutching the phone to her ear, juices from the turkey on the counter dripping onto her dress, her beautiful dress. Ruining it. Her hair, a tangle of hairspray and fingers, curling and uncurling.

"J-just, come back…please." She pleaded and begged. "Do it for me, for Yuu!"

Kanda hated when she dangled him in front of that bastards face as an incentive. He didn't care about him. That bastard didn't care about him.

Kanda closed his eyes, he hated seeing his mother so weak. He hated her for being so fucking weak, for loving that asshole. He hated seeing her like this, all pathetic, like someone else's abandoned ragdoll. He hear the click of the phone, back in its little holster.

He hears the sound of the oven prying open.

The sound of food being dumped in the trash. The sound of his mother, his beautiful dear mother, popping open a bottle of Bacardi, the only kind they had.

Because he liked it, that stupid man liked it.

He could hear her drinking, and the sound of the TV turning on.

He heard the sound of the door bell and he went to go get it.

It was a package.

For his mother, from that stupid man.

He signed for it.

He gave it to her.

He read the card on the front for her, "Happy Christmas Suzuki, I'm so sorry I couldn't make it."

His mother looked at him, then the card, snatched the card from his fingers and kissed it like it was her husband. Her fucking husband, the one she loved so much. She turned around and puked, just threw up all over the back of the suede couch, the couch that ignorant prick loved so much.

She hugged the box and hugged it like it was her own child.

"Thank you, John. Thank you, John." She mumbled over and over again.

Kanda looked away. She didn't open it, he knew she would as soon as he left. So she could see if for herself first.

His beautiful, darling, obsessed mother.

So he left her to look for herself.

When he came back, she lay there. A diamond necklace about her long skinny neck, matching earrings in her ears, she was asleep.

Kanda had to be the mother again, he carried her to her bedroom, not bothering to change her into her nightclothes. He tucked her into her bed like a child. Went and cleaned up the vomit that stained the back of the suede couch.

Kanda went to sleep.

He wakes up the next morning, and it is quiet. At first, he doesn't understand why, then the memories from the night before remind him why there are no coffee making sounds or eggs frying in a pan.

_Typical, she's recovering from last night. _

He didn't bother to wake her and went directly to the kitchen, a large bird was stuffed in the trashcan, the oven still open, contents of the green bean casserole still strewn within.

He sighed, cursing and cleaning, acting the mother again.

He would have breakfast alone, sun shining too brightly in the floor length stained glass windows. They reflected colorful light and pictures on his toast and eggs. He would clean the kitchen softly by himself. He would read silently alone.

There wouldn't be a sound, and then it would be lunchtime. So he would go check on her, to see if she wanted to eat.

Mother's room was dark, blinds drawn, her bedside table lamp was lit, and her back was facing the door. The bottle of rum tipped over on the sheets, staining the soft white sheets the disgusting amber color.

He walked around to face her, she was still asleep. He makes sure she's okay. Her eyelids still colored from last night, her eyelashes still dark and thick from the amount of mascara applied. Her lips still deep red and rosebud like. A little red wiped on the pillow. He touched her shoulder.

She was cold.

He stepped back, and noticed.

The pills.

The pills.

_The pills._

On the floor, orange bottle, white cap.

Little white pills strewn on the floor.

Prozac.

For dear depressed mother.

His eyes flitted around the room, trying to make sense of what was going on. He was sure it was fake, a dream.

He shook her, and again harder. She made no movement. He checked her heartbeat and breathing. No breathing, no heartbeat, no nothing.

He doesn't know what to do.

_Happy fucking Christmas, Kanda._ He thought bitterly to himself. His eyes flooded with tears, he hears screaming and it takes him a few minutes to realize it's him. He's screaming.

_This can't be true, this can't be real. Wake up. Wake up. Wake UP. _Kanda pounded his head, he went into a fit of rage, knocking over vases and glass and dishes. Pushing over book cases, watching everything before him fall to pieces.

He went back to mother, she was still dead.

She was still not breathing and no heartbeat.

He lost her.

His mother.

His dear, obsessive, beautiful mother.

The lady that loved that stupid son of a bitch so much.

Is dead.

He didn't know what to do, so he picked his way through the trash on the floor and called him. He calls that lousy fucker.

"She's dead."

Silence.

"She killed herself."

Silence.

Kanda continued, "Only if you would have shown up yesterday, none of this would have happened."

Silence.

"Do you hear me? Do you fucking hear me you-" Kanda screamed into the phone, but was cut off by his voice, his breathing.

"You were supposed to watch her." He said, finally.

"You were supposed to be her husband, you were supposed to love her, fucking love her." Kanda replied bluntly.

"Suzuki, oh, Suzuki." He mumbled into the phone before hanging up. He couldn't bear to listen to that guy say her name, it sounded bad and foreign in his ears.

Kanda had nothing.

Woot, yay guys. Well I hope you enjoyed the prologue. More to come I assure you.

Please Review! Or whatever suits your nature.

~byrdie


	2. Gold Eyes

Windflower

**Disclaimer:** I don't own –man.

**Rating**: T for language. Not much horrible stuff.

**AN:** Hey guys, umm just thought I would put it out there that the John and Suzuki were just two random names that happened to pop in my head. So no worries about that. Um I hope you're all having a happy thanksgiving.

Windflower

Kanda didn't know whether he actually woke up that morning or if he died with his mother. The guy came home later that day to witness it for himself. Upon his arrival, he looked at Kanda with eyes of a broken man. He looked at him like he wasn't his son.

"You were supposed to take care of her so this didn't happen." He said in a low defeated tone.

"I wasn't supposed to do that, I'm not her mother."

"You know I can't be here all the time, I have a job. You both knew-"

Kanda couldn't stand to hear him make up stupid excuses. He spoke through clenched teeth, "You could have at least _tried_. You could have at least tried to get the fuck here when she asked. You could have tried to get some time off to be here."

"Yuu, don't use that tone with me, I'm your fath-"

"No, whatever, you're not my father. I'm not taking your shit. We knew, we all fucking knew! I don't even understand why you try to hide it. She's dead! She's dead okay? So stop trying to hide it! You son of a bitch!" Kanda spewed venom at his father. "You prick."

This set him off. "Get out of my house. You're right I'm not your father! You're not my son! I would be ashamed to know that you were my son. I don't want you; get the fuck out of my house! I have been nothing but supportive of you and this is how you treat me?"

"Supportive? _Supportive? _You think you're fucking supportive? Never home, always out with your 'job'. I've got news for you, _dad_, you aren't supportive, you weren't supportive. She killed herself because of you, you dickhead." Kanda glared at him. "I hope that whore was worth it, because I sure don't think so."

His father, that bastard, just looked at him stupid. "Get your things, and get out." He huffed. "J-just get out."

Kanda stared at him.

"Get the fuck out!"

Kanda ran up to his room. He was ready to leave, he wanted to leave. If his stupid father wanted him to get out, fine. He'd get out. He was itching to leave this stupid hellhole anyways. Now that his mother wasn't here anymore, there was nothing here for him. Kanda only packed his most valuable things. His sword, the painting his mother gave him of flowers and his credit card was all he would take. Kanda looked remorsefully at the painting. The brushstrokes were gentle and genius. In the bottom right corner of the painting was her seal, stamped bold and red.

Kanda didn't even look at the man that was standing in the doorway as he walked out. Kanda turned to face him. This guy who's face was all red. This guy who was part of Kanda, who contributed to the making of Kanda, who's blood was in Kanda's veins. It sickened him. "Happy fucking Christmas, I hope you liked your present." He snickered before jumping into the waiting car.

"Where to, Mr. Kanda?"

As much as he hated to admit it, Kanda had nowhere to go. Sure his mother was a retired actress and his father was a screenwriter, but he didn't know anything about the outside. What the city could be like. Kanda was socially retarded.

"Just get me the fuck out of here."

The driver started the car. Kanda had heard stories of kids who lived on the street. The streets were wicked, they changed people. Kanda wasn't soft, but it still frightened him that he was alone now.

He clutched the rucksack that held his treasures. These things were the only things that connected him to his mother.

"Mr. Kanda,"

Kanda jumped. He wasn't expecting the driver to speak to him. "What?"

"Mr. John needs the car back before five."

That selfish idiot, it's not like he didn't have other cars he could drive. "Oh, well you can just drop me off here." He had no idea where he was. But he pretended to be familiar with the area.

"Here? Are you sure Mr. Kanda?" The driver eyed him skeptically.

"Yeah, yeah, just let me off." He hated when people questioned his antics.

The car stopped at the curb and Kanda stepped out, trying not to look like a scared kid. Not that it really mattered. Theses people didn't give a flying fuck about him. For all they knew, he was some rich guys' spoiled kid hitting Nordstroms to go shopping. Or whatever it was rich spoiled kid's did these days.

He didn't realize it earlier, but Kanda was hungry. He hadn't eaten since breakfast, and it was quite late. He glanced at his watch, it read seven o' clock. He pulled his jacket closer around his neck. The wind was biting. He entered the closest restaurant he could find, or the closest one that he thought suited his tastes. The restaurant was posh and dimly lit. It was just about the time where everyone was going out to eat so it was pretty crowded. Even so, it was easy to find a table for one.

"Right this way, Sir,"

Kanda followed, surveying the room. There were people of all sorts in the restaurant. There was a matronly woman wearing jewels that were too large for her sickly looking self. There was a young couple sitting close to the window, sharing breaths.

And him.

A man sitting at the bar, he was the strangest thing Kanda had never seen. And his eyes seemed to be directed right back at Kanda. His skin was light grey, but that may have been because of the lack of light. His eyes were like golden coins or flames on a candle, glinting and flickering. The man looked at Kanda, his eyes like a hand between his legs.

Suddenly Kanda wasn't so hungry anymore.

"What'll it be?" The waiter asked, breaking his train of thought. The pen in his hand waited readily on the notepad.

"I'll just have a salad," Kanda pretended to be engrossed in the menu, "and a cup of coffee please. Black, no sugar, no cream."

The waiter scribbled, nodded and left Kanda. Kanda could see the peculiar guy sitting at the bar. His eyes like little suns in the under-lit restaurant. He saw him call a waiter over to him, whisper something to the waiter intently and turn to look directly, or what Kanda thought to be directly, at him. His gaze sent shivers down Kanda's spine, this guy wasn't something someone wanted to trifle with. Kanda whipped his head the other direction in hopes that the man would stop staring at him. That didn't stop the golden eyes from boring holes in his scalp though. He could feel the eyes on him. They roamed his visible self like butterfly feet on a flower.

Kanda was getting anxious; he didn't like this feeling creeping in his mind. So he tried to calm himself down, get zen with some poetry.

That guy is creepy

I hope he'll stop staring

I am fucking freaked

It didn't help. The haiku Kanda thought up wasn't helping _at all_. It was making him even more nervous. _Relax,_ Kanda told himself. _It's just because you haven't eaten in a little bit, and your blood sugar's kinda low. You're a little jumpy, it's fine. There's no creepy gold eyes guy, he's just a ghost. _Kanda shivered. _Okay not a ghost but maybe a-_

A waiter, a different one from last time, approached him. The waiter was the one that the creepy gold eyes guy was just talking to.

"Sir," The waiter glanced back to gold eyes. "Master Tyki would like to know if you'd like anything to drink."

Kanda pondered this. He wasn't stupid, that creepy guy was trying to hit on him. "Well tell _Master_ Tyki to quit being fucking creepy and hitting on sixteen year old kids."

The waiter looked visibly flustered by this. "Y-yes sir," The waiter stumbled off to the guy. Kanda stared out the window even though there wasn't anything to look at. The skyscrapers made it impossible to see anything without having to crane your neck to look up. So Kanda occupied himself by counting the number of windows in the building directly in front of the restaurant Kanda didn't get very far with his counting before a salad was brought to him and then a cup of coffee. He ate slowly, not wanting to upset his stomach. He sniffed the coffee, letting the aroma of burnt and ground beans calm him. Taking a sip, Kanda looked to see if the guy was still there. He was, Kanda didn't know what his problem was but he knew that he wanted to get out of the restaurant ASAP.

Kanda gobbled his salad and gulped his coffee, ignoring the protest of his tongue and throat as the coffee was still pretty hot. He tapped his fingers impatiently, letting the waiters know he needed the bill.

When the waiter came up to him, he looked funny. His face looked like a dog. Tentacles were coming from his shirt sleeves, and his hair looked like striped straws. He kept morphing back and forth, human, creature, human, creature.

Kanda blinked and rubbed his eyes. "What're you?" He wasn't sure if he said this out loud or in his mind. The room began to swirl, the lights turning into balloons, expanding, expanding, expanding.

Kanda saw the eyes, the golden eyes.

Then the balloons popped.

Windflower Chp. 1 End

AN: Ah…okay its done. I hope you guys liked it. I enjoyed writing it. I'm looking for a beta since someone suggested that I get one. So if you're interested in helping me out, please PM me. Please review if you can, and thanks a lot guys for reading. I don't know when I'll be able to update again but, yeah, thanks!

~byrdie.


	3. Straitjacket

Windflower

Disclaimer: I don't own D. Gray Man.

Warnings: Some TyKan.

AN: Hey guys! I hope you're all having a happy holiday or break! I'm updating again, which is a good thing. I've also updated my Alice Walker story if any of you are reading that. On a lesser relevant note, I saw the film Black Swan in theaters recently and it was amazing! I love Natalie Portman, she's an amazing actress. Okay, well enjoy the chapter!

Windflower

_Kanda is standing in a pool, there are lotus flowers everywhere. A silhouette of a woman is speaking to him. "You know Kanda; you're just another miserable piece of shit. Don't' you think we have enough of those in the world already? Take your bullshit and go home." _

"_Who are you, lady?" _

"_Who are you, lady?" The woman retorted. She replied in the same tone. Her voice was raspy and raw, it wasn't soothing. He wanted her to stop. "Who are you? You little cunt. You whore. Fuck you Kanda. Fuck you."_

_He couldn't see her. "Wait," the water was warm and rippled softly around him. "Don't go." Little orange pill bottle floated in the water towards him. The pool of what used to be clear water ran dark. It became filled with the pill bottles. _

_Prozac._

_Prozac._

_PROZAC._

_His head was underwater. He couldn't breath. "Mother? Mother where are you?"_

When Kanda awoke, there was a sunbeam shining right in his face. Kanda never really enjoyed those slivers of light that brought laziness to a long afternoon. Even through his closed eyelids, the light penetrated. His eyelids were red and bright. Kanda sighed; the warmth was making him drowsy. He felt nice, comfortable even. It was like at home during the summer. When he had nothing to do but sit by the floor length windows and bask in the sun. He read useless books about rich people that never existed. Someone thought they were classics, to him they were just rambling descriptions of lame love stories and sprawling manors. He tried to move his hand to brush an annoying piece of hair from his face.

He couldn't move his hand.

His eyes flew open. He frantically scanned his surroundings. He was laying down, okay, his field of vision was greatly impaired by his awkward angle. His pony-tail jabbed the back of his head. His arms were wrapped around his body tightly in some sort of, he didn't know. It wasn't rope, some sort of wide cloth. His legs were also bound together in the same fashion. He looked down at himself, was that a straitjacket he saw? He looked like some sort of cream coloured mummified cocoon. There was also a piece of tape over his mouth. _Idiots,_ He thought to himself as he tongued the tape off.

It was apparent to him, he had been kidnapped. He wondered if he should have been troubled by this, because he wasn't really. One could say he was a bit of an adrenaline junkie. It made him happy that he was on some sort of a twisted adventure. He laid there for a little, wanting his ponytail to undo its self so it could leave the back of his head alone. He played what memories he had of yesterday he had to try and remember how exactly it was that he got into this situation. He left his house; it was about early supper time when he left though. His internal clock was telling him it was late afternoon now, it didn't really make sense. Unless he was unconscious for a while, _shit, I hope whoever kidnapped me didn't do anything awkward and pedophilish. That's just sick. Why are there so many sick bastards on this planet? _Kanda rolled his eyes and blew hair out of his face. He tried to think about yesterday again. _So I left, then, then what? _Kanda chewed his lip a little. _Okay, so I left. I got on a car and left. Mother's dead. She killed herself. _He closed his eyes and furrowed his brows, trying to remember the events of yesterday. _Sometime during yesterday, how do I even know it was yesterday? It could have been last fucking week for all I know. Oh my god, what if I've been unconscious for a week? What if they've got a search party looking for me because my damned father suddenly wants me back? Ugh, I'm gonna be sick. That dickhead better not be looking for me. If I ever have to see that ugly face again I think I'd have to puke. _He smiled inwardly. Kanda's stomach churned. He felt nauseous, Kanda hated throwing up. It was one of the things that he hated most. He willed his stomach to settle and took in a few large gulps of air. _Don't throw up. Don't throw up._

Kanda turned on his side and puked.

He spit the remaining sick out of his mouth. He absolutely loathed throwing up. He hated the sour taste of bile and the bitterness of the decomposing food from ones stomach. When he was younger, he promised himself that if he ever decided to adopt an eating disorder, it wouldn't involve throwing up. Kanda sat up and squirmed away from the sick on the ground, he pitied whoever's house this was for the floor was carpeted and vomit wasn't going to be easy to clean from it. He wondered why he had been kidnapped here and where the fuck his kidnapper was. If one were to kidnap someone, one would not just leave the kidnapped tied up in a room right?

Kanda wouldn't know he had never kidnapped anyone before.

But at this thought, he noticed the doorknob turn. A maid poked her head inside and gasped when she saw Kanda. Her eyes noticed the puddle of puke on the floor and she cringed. Maybe she was the one that had to clean this up in the future? She cautiously stepped inside.

"Um, Mister, what's you're name?" She twiddled her fingers as she spoke, not making eye contact once.

"What's it to you?" He spat.

"Sir, what is your name?" She asked, more forcefully this time.

"You have no manners. Why should I tell you my name if you aren't going to tell me yours?" He challenged.

The maid looked down and made an excuse or two before leaving the room. He heard mumbling outside his door. Kanda wasn't the least bit scared. He could make himself feel blasé about anything. Well almost anything at least. He leaned back against the wall and let the late afternoon sunlight caress his face.

The doorknob turned again and he saw a dark hand slide along the doorframe. He looked up, the door creaked. Immediately, he regretted what he saw.

Gold eyes.

Memories flooded back into Kanda's brain. Drugging, gold coin eyes, the balloons popping, he remembered it all. His stomach turned again, threatening to release whatever was left in there on the floor. He had been drugged. That's right the coffee, it made him see things.

Gold eyes glinted. "Hello there, pet. I hope you've been enjoying yourself."

"I'm fucking tied up. How could I have fucking 'enjoyed myself'? What do you take me for?"

The man leaned closer to Kanda. "You're language is quite foul, don't you know?"

Kanda couldn't force himself to be blasé about the man standing in front of him. His eyes screamed murder. His whole being gave an aura of unpleasantness. Worse, Kanda could feel those gold eyes looking right through him.

Those gold eyes pierced right into his soul.

Kanda spit on his shoe.  
"Let me go, damnit."

"I think I'll pass." The man wiped his shoe on the carpeted floor. He called out to the door. "You really should thank me. The streets are dangerous for someone of your," He looked Kanda up and down. "age. Wouldn't want you to get killed or raped or anything. That would be such a pity, to see such a beautiful young face hardened by the streets." The dark man touched Kanda's face lightly. Kanda tried to bite his fingers. "Any who, are you hungry?"

Kanda turned his head to face away from the man. He ignored the question. "What's your name? I mean, you already fucking know mine. You have all my stuff. Give me my stuff back."

"Patience, pet, you can call me Tyki. It's going to be a pleasure. I can't untie you just yet; do you need to use the restroom?"

_I can escape through the bathroom if there's a window. _Kanda nodded. "But how am I gonna take a piss if I'm wearing this fucking straitjacket?" He looked at Tyki through his eyelashes.

"We can have someone help you. Don't worry, pet." Tyki smiled at Kanda. Kanda scowled.

Kanda chewed at his lip, how was he going to convince Tyki to take this thing off him? Was he even wearing anything underneath? It didn't matter anyways. He just wanted to have his limbs freed. "You're not going to take this off me?" He looked at Tyki sideways and batted his eyelashes for effect. "It's really tight. I think my arms are going numb."

Tyki didn't seem to be phased by his sweet demeanor. Kanda tossed his hair. Tyki didn't even raise bat an eye at him. "No, I don't think taking the straitjacket off you would be a good idea." Tyki sat close to Kanda's wormish form. Kanda tried to wiggle away from him. "I wouldn't want you to run away right?" He reached his hand behind Kanda's head and pulled his ponytail out.

"I still have to pee, damnit." Kanda whispered.

"Ah, okay." Tyki unwrapped Kanda's legs. Kanda stretched them for a minute, savoring his halfway freedom. He was glad to see that he was wearing pants. Pants were good. He directed his eyes right to Tyki.

"You're a fool." Kanda's leg shot up and kicked Tyki square in the jaw. He hadn't expected this and he crouched on the floor cursing at the pain. "You're a fucking fool." He hadn't expected it to be so easy to get Tyki to get the thing off him. It was only the bottom half, but that was all he needed to get out of this place.

Kanda jumped up before Tyki could recover and headed for the door. He noticed Mugen in the corner and grabbed the strap on the sheath with his teeth. The door had been conveniently left a crack open. He jammed his foot in the crack and kicked the door open. It wasn't easy getting around without arms to use. He ran down the hallway, why did this house have to be so damn big? Why did people even live in such fucking big houses? He noticed a maid in the hallway. "Hey! Hey, help me!" She looked at him like a deer in the headlights. "Get the fucking jacket off me!" She started to back away from him, "Sir, I-I can't do that. Y-you can't leave." Lucky for Kanda the hallway ended just about there, she was cornered. "Help me get this jacket off or I will kick you to death."

She gulped and quickly started to undo the buckles in the back. "Shit, hurry!" She fumbled with her fingers. He could feel the jacket loosening around him. He could see Tyki in the hall way looking for him. Suddenly the dead end hallway didn't seem so convenient. He wiggled out of the straitjacket and discarded it on the floor. Tyki was standing right at the stairs that lead down to the foyer and main door. Kanda didn't have to escape through that door, but he had to get to the first floor somehow or he'd break his legs trying to jump the height of the building. He definitely was not going to break his legs to escape. He didn't have time to think things through though; Tyki was already heading for him. _If, _Kanda thought to himself, _I can get past Tyki fast enough so that he can't get me, I'll be able to safely exit through the front door. _That was theoretical. It most likely wouldn't work. Tyki was neither stupid nor disabled. He could very easily grab Kanda and foil his plan of escaping. Kanda had to give it a shot. He wasn't going to stay locked in some weirdo's room. He had finally escaped his mother's prison and he was going to live his life, hardened by streets or not. He dashed towards the central staircase.

Tyki didn't even try to stop him.

Kanda stood at the top of the stairs, looking at the dark man standing far to his right. "Aren't you going to try and stop me?"

"Do you want me to?"

"…"

"We'll find you, Kanda Yuu."

"Shut the fuck up." Kanda went his way down the stairs and opened the door.

"You're not safe anymore, Kanda. Be careful."

He stood in the doorframe. "I'm not a fucking girl." He slammed the door behind him.

His arm prickled. He looked down, there were stitches. Little white lines irritated his skin. His skin turned angry and red.

"What the fuck is this?"

Windflower Chapter 3 End

Whew. Fun stuff! Please review! They really do motivate me to update faster. I really hope I didn't kill my own story...ah well…I still have me to read my own story.

Anyways, please review! Tell me if it was good, bad?

~Byrdie


End file.
